digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan talk:Relationships
Welcome to the new Relationships center! Most of the articles are incomplete. While I'm going to be working on them for the next while or so, help would be appreciated. I still have not seen the entire Digimon series in close enough detail, so I need help with Digimon Frontier and Savers. Thanks! Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I just finished watching Frontier last night (See page for time, you don't have to bother), so I could help you out there. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 13:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Please incorporate, then delete this message This page is dedicated to the Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Yolei Inoue coupling, also known as Hiyako (a portmanteau of Hikari and Miyako, the original Japanese names). Both are in Digimon Adventure 02. This is a yuri pairing. Episode 7: Guardian Angel While Davis and T.K. go to save Kari, Yolei stands up and shouts that she wants to save Kari too. Episode 18: Run Yolei, Run In the beginning Kari's words affect Yolei greatly and waver her attitude. Later in the episode Yolei cries in front of Kari while the other digidestined are away. Then Kari smiles and asks for forgiveness knowing that it was her fault that Yolei almost got killed. Yolei then stops crying and smiles. Episode 31: Opposites Attract Yolei, Kari and Ken suddenly arrive in a strange universe. Yolei panics in the episode and Kari slaps her, telling her to calm down. Then when Kari is in the presence of the dark ocean she goes into a nervous break down. Yolei slaps her across the face, and at that moment their hearts beat as one and allows their digimon to DNA Digivolve. Manga version of 02 In the last chapter of Volume 1, Yolei and Kari try to DNA Digivolve. In the manga, Kari and Yolei do not slap each other like in the anime episode of the same theme. Kari tells Yolei to "believe in herself and not be scared". Kari saves Yolei when she almost falls of a cliff. There is a panel where they hold hands and blush at each other. Speculation *They are best friends but there is no real way that they can be together since Yolei ultimately marries Ken. ◕ Daisuke and Ken are jogress partners. ◕ Daisuke was the first person who seemed to welcome Ken in the group. ◕ Daisuke explained to Ken that when their hearts beat as one, it means that they are friends. ◕ In the Digimon Adventure Movie 4 :Diaboromon strikes back, Daisuke was seen leaning on Ken as he sleeps with Ken and their digimons. ◕ In the same movie, Ken and Daisuke were seen laughing and skipping together with their Digimon. ◕ Ken is seen with Daisuke the most other than the other Chosen Children. In regards to leader x leader This is something I feel the need to address since I've been getting regular email updates about this over the last year or so about this. Post the Xros Wars crossover episode, a lot of people have been wanting to add all of the leaders to the relationships pages, which I...honestly find a little silly since they barely get any screentime together (the most you could really argue would be for Taichi-Tagiru and Daisuke-Tagiru, I...guess?). There's also a bit between Taichi and any of the other given leaders as per the PSP game, but that's about it. Yet a lot of people seem to be interested in it and it is a Fan section after all, but...still. Thoughts? Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :If they have something they can add that has an evidentiary basis, I'm fine with it. I don't like adding the blank sections and just leaving them there, though. 20:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC)